Charming Evil
by FreedomBeans
Summary: Leigh moves to Cradle Bay after her parents die. Despite her beauty and likeability, she runs afoul of the school's elite. Particularly one darkeyed member who she becomes strongly attracted to. But will that attraction still exist when he's done tormenting her? Will she let him break her? AU fic and bully romance. Expect the usual bully romance tropes. [OC/Andy Effkin]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the canon setting, plot, or characters of the 1998 movie, Disturbing Behavior. I own only my own plots and original characters.

Author Notes: this is an AU fic. While the premise, some characters ECT feature prominently, the main character of Steve and his family are not in this. It's as if he never came to Cradle Bay and saved the world. This is also a bully romance with HEA. I will give content warnings per chapter but please expect that despicable behavior, language, and sexual situations will occur.

August 1998, Pensacola Florida

I stood on the white sand beach and stared out into the beautiful blue gulf. The waves were kicked up a little high, due to it being the start of hurricane season and all, but the air was warm like a comfortable blanket and the sun was shining. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I didn't think I could cry anymore this week but apparently I could. The funerals for my mom and dad had been over the weekend and this would be my last few hours in the only home I had ever known. Seagulls dove and dipped along the beach and the sounds of kids shrieking in joy in the distance did little to ease the pain in my heart. Waves washed along my feet in a soothing pattern and all I could think about was how long before I could feel that warm ocean water again? Years? Probably. I would still be by the ocean in the Puget sound. But that's cold ocean, not blissful warm ocean. No cerulean waters to greet me daily, only dark water like obsidian. Where you can't see what lurks below you before it strikes.

I sighed and shoved my hands into the pockets of my board shorts. I loved these shorts, they had flamingos on them. We had wild flamingos in Florida but I am betting the only ones I will see in Washington are in a zoo. I slowly walked along the beach, looking for shells I could smuggle with me when I finally left to go live my aunt and uncle in some place called Cradle Bay. It was an island in the Puget Sound. I hoped the high school had a cheerleading team I could join. It was seriously lame to have to leave my school right before senior year where I would have been co-captain of our national championship-winning squad. I had so many plans for this year. Why did my parents have to take that damn puddle jumper to the Keys? I hated those small planes. They scared me. They had decided to go on a mini vacation after we got back from Nationals in Orlando. Now they are gone forever and I am being shipped off to go live with my mom's twin sister and her husband up in Nowheresville.

I went back to my soon-to-be ex house. It was a pretty stucco one-level. Open concept. I frowned at the SOLD sign posted in our front yard right next to our lemon tree. The estate had either been sold off or put into storage for me. The money from the sale was put into a college fund. I know mom and dad were counting on me to go to college. I would not let them down. I would make the best of my situation and the best of my life. And right now, that life was crammed into two large rolling suitcases and one carry-on. I tried not to cry these bitter tears as I looked around my home one last time before going outside to meet the taxi that would take me to the airport. Goodbye mom and dad. Goodbye house and beach. Goodbye sunshine and sunkissed hair. Goodbye Florida.

Cradle Bay, Washington

The Seattle-Tacoma International Airport was super crowded when I finally deplaned. I had to wait forever for my bags and then walk what felt like miles before I got to the area where I saw my aunt Cora waving wildly. I had seen her over the weekend when she came to the funerals but she hurriedly went back to her home to prepare for my arrival. It was jarring to see her, she looked just like my mom. I didn't know if that made it harder or easier to cope. She raced over to me and took one of my rolling suitcases after hugging me excitedly.

"Welcome home, Leigh." Her hug was so warm and loving that I couldn't dare be annoyed that she referred to this new place as home. It was not my home. But it was, wasn't it?

"Thanks, Cora. It's great to see you again."

She started walking out the doors where uncle Gregg was waiting by the car. He smiled and took my luggage, loading it into the trunk. We smiled and nodded to each other. Gregg was a classic example of masculine stoicism. I think I've only heard more than a few sentences from him ever. At least infront of family. He is an architect, spending most of his time huddled over his designs in his studio. His job was the reason he and Cora had to move here to The Land of Trees. Seriously, I had never seen so many trees ever as we drove from airport.

Cora turned around in her seat to smile at me "you're going to love it here. I promise. It's a fresh new start."

I watched out of my window, I finally saw the northern Pacific Ocean come into view. It wasn't totally hideous, I guess. Then our car disappeared back into more trees for what felt like eons. Our ride came to an end when we reached a ferry wharf. I had never ridden a ferry and it was kind of cool that we just drove right onto it. I got out of the car and watched the water. A seagull flew over, squawking. It was a welcomed familiar sound. There were so very many trees and rocks, a thin mist seemed to constantly hang in the air. The ferry finally stopped at the wharf and our car drove under a "Welcome to Cradle Bay" sign. We drove for a little while on winding roads with, you guessed it, more trees. Then through a town right off of a Norman Rockwell postcard. My eyes scanned the buildings and landed on a group of teenagers walking together laughing. All of them in blue varsity jackets or sweaters. My kind of people. There was hope yet. I watched them, my eyes instantly honing in on one of the boys. He wasn't the tallest, taller than myself definitely, but he was broad with muscles. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a surprisingly decent tan for someone living where the sun is clearly on strike. I couldn't get a good lock on his particular facial features before we drove further away.

We got to the house, my new house, my new home, a short while later. It was a fairly large colonial that was hunter green with brown trim and those old-timey wooden shutters on the windows. Oh look! More trees! We pulled up to the attached garage and got out. Cora walked by me and rubbed my shoulder as she did. We grabbed my meager luggage and went inside. It was ultra modern inside and very light. Creams and beiges flowing throughout like a Pottery Barn catalog. All the furniture was sleek but fluffy. Cora went over to the answering machine and touched the message button.

A nasally male voice started talking "Mrs. Brower, this is Charles Hand, the assistant principle of Cradle Bay High. First off, we are very happy to welcome your niece CarriLeigh. We know the circumstances are difficult and we will do everything we can to ensure a successful completion of high school for her. I do have some unfortunate news though. Despite CarriLeigh's impressive cheerleading career, we were unable to secure a spot on our own squad. Both the coach and captain were very adamant that there was no space. I venture to say that it's our loss. With that said, we do offer plenty of both sports and extracurricular activities. I do hope CarriLeigh chooses to participate. Again, we heartily welcome her into our little island family. Thank you and have a nice day."

Have a nice day, he says as my heart sinks. Cora sees my face "oh honey, I'm sorry. I really tried and honestly, who turns down a national champion?" Her hands flutter about as she talks "it's probably just mean girl crap anyways. Jealousy. Can't have you on the squad making everyone look like amateurs." She winked at me, she was right, that's probably exactly what it was. I realize that I am still just dumbly standing in the living room with my luggage.

"Um. Should I put this stuff somewhere?"

Cora smacks her forehead "right. Let's get you up to your new room."

My bedroom is on the second floor, facing the front yard. It's bigger than my old room and I have my own bathroom, which is cool. It was decorated in my favorite colors of peach and red. The full size bed was blanketed with flannel sheets and a big down comforter. By dinner, I had already unpacked. Dinner was slightly awkward as I could tell that my aunt and uncle were overcompensating.

"So what's the school like?" I inquired. Cora looked at me with her dark green eyes that sparkled.

"I imagine not much different than Florida schools. Typical hierarchy: jocks at the top and trickling down. You're going to do fine."

I smirked "why wouldn't I? I'm adorable."

A laugh from both "that you are, Leigh. That you are." Cora replied.

The next day, I decided to explore the town. I was in a cute clothing shop when I was approached by a girl with strawberry blonde hair and super shiny lipgloss.

"Are you CarriLeigh Spencer?" She asked in a sort of bubbly tone that probably would never stop being annoying.

"I am? Yes. That is me." I nodded bovinely "and you are...?"

She smiled and blushed a little "my name is Candace Draper and I'm the one who will be showing you the ropes at school next week."

"Ah. How did you know I was me?" Why am I talking like a weird detective in an Agatha Christie novel?

She chuckled "small island. News travels fast. Especially when that news is Miss Teen Florida moving to our tiny town."

It had never occurred to me that anyone here would know or care about my beauty pageant past. It was kinda jarring.

"And I have to say, you are so much cuter in person. I mean you were cute on tv and in that magazine article. But seriously, way better in person." This Candace girl chatted a mile a minute "and shorter. You look taller on tv."

"I get that all the time." I replied dryly.

"Here, walk with me. I'll show you all the best spots in town." She took my hand and dragged me out of the store. I guess I could buy that cute sweater another time. We spilled out onto the street "how tall are you anyways?"

"Um. Five foot four last I was measured" I walked up next to Candace.

"Only an inch taller than me." She beamed "I would have guessed you were five ten on the tv."

I sighed "the camera angles and high heels are good at that. But no. I am a fellow midget."

She laughed and pointed to all the buildings like the bookstore and the store that sold the best shoes. The hair salon. We then stopped at one of those diner/ice cream shops that you remember your grandma or dad talking about. We went in and as we walked up to the table, my head turned and my eyes laid straight at a group of kids in blue varsity jackets or sweaters. Included in the group was the boy from yesterday. He looked even better up close. The entire group was ridiculously good-looking and that was coming from me: a goddamn teen beauty queen from Florida. He noticed I was staring, met my glance, and gave a grin my way that made my knees shake. Suddenly the whole group turned and looked at me. I instantly shrank back in embarrassment for getting caught staring. They all smiled at me. Like robots. I turned back to Candace and did a head scratching nod their way.

Her big eyes widened more "ohhhh. Those are the Blue Ribbons. They are the top kids at school."

"Top in what? Smiling at the same time?"

"The TOP in everything. Sports, academics, music. Everything." She shrugged. I looked back over at them, saw they were looking back at me. The hot guy grinned again. I bit my lower lip and looked back at Candace.

"And where do the nonBlue Ribbons fall in all of this?"

Candace's lovely eyelashes brushed her cheekbones as she cast her eyes down "we don't. We just do the best we can amongst ourselves."

I scoffed. A little too loudly as the Blue Ribbons all looked back in my direction "that's ridiculous. You're just as pretty as those girls. You have been nothing but nice to me since we met. You're obviously smart. How are you lower than them?" I realized that I was not being the most subtle person with my rant.

She blushed but got nervous and her tone lowered "They run things. You can be as pretty and smart and as good as the Blue Ribbons all you want, but if you aren't one of them...you don't count."

This drew a snort from me "you've got to be kidding me. Boy are they going to be really vexed with me." I winked at Candace "I'm obnoxious and adorable."

She smiled lightly like she was entertaining my insanity. I looked back at Mr. Dark and Tasty and he was staring me down like he had heard every word I uttered and was not pleased about it. I flashed him my big smile that could rile even the grumpiest football crowd into a happy enthusiastic one. He continued to stare, his dark eyes slitting just enough to make me turn my attention away from his group. Ok then.

Candace and I got two milkshakes and split an order of fries. We talked forever. I really really liked her and it made me really really mad that she felt like she was lower than anyone else just because she didn't belong to the Blue Balls or whatever they called themselves. I stretched in an exaggerated manner, as these robots walked by, and tossed my mass of honey-hued curls like a brat. They smacked Hot Guy right in his face as he passed by.

"Oops." I muttered lightly with a smirk. If looks could kill, he dropped a piano on my head. I just kept my lighter brown eyes trained on his deeper brown ones until they exited the shop.

Candace let out a loud gasp "are you crazy? You are so crazy."

"Jury is out on the crazy part." I shrugged "but did you notice how he went from smiling at me to looking like he wanted to break my neck...in like a blink? That was weird."

Candace's blue eyes cast down again. Seriously, this submissive behavior she has had to adapt really cheesed me off "that's Andy. Andy Effkin. He's the quarterback of our football team. And there are lots of rumors about him. Not all of them are yummy either."

"Hmm. Like what not yummy rumors?"

"We had a couple of girls go missing. The sheriff has declared them runaways but, honestly, neither of them were the runaway type. And they both dated Andy. Like legit the last time any witnesses saw them, they were with him. They say he probably killed them. Him and the rest of the Blue Ribbons have had some...anger management issues."

I could see in her face that she earnestly believed these rumors. Who was I to tell her she was wrong? I was the newbie here in town.

"Ok. So, I must be crazy because the rumor that Andy is a serial killer just made him a bajillion times sexier to me."

Candace let out a shocked laugh. We spent the rest of the day exploring and getting to know each other. That night at dinner, Cora was eager to hear all about my day. I obliged her.

"I made a friend. Candace. I guess she was selected to be my student host. She is really sweet and we like most of the same things. I mean her musical taste leaves something to be desired but I can work around that." I shoveled a forkful of pesto pasta into my mouth "I mean, who says Toad the Wet Sprocket is their favorite band?"

"I like Toad the Wet Sprocket." This was grumbled from Gregg. Cora and I just looked at him "what? A couple of their songs are surprisingly poignant."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Uncle Gregg."

Cora just snickered and Gregg shrugged.

"So besides bonding with a new friend of dubious audio tastes, anything else happen?" Cora asked.

"I saw a boy. Nay. The Boy."

Cora raised an elegant brow "The Boy?"

I nodded as I sipped my drink "yes. The Boy I intend to lose my v-card to. As soon as possible."

This made Gregg choke on his pasta and Cora lightly gasped "Wait. What?"

"Totally in a dirty manner. Maybe in the back of his car or in the janitor closet at school."

Gregg quickly chugged his beer. Then I laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I lost it last year."

Cora's head hit the table as she sighed and chuckled. Gregg choked again. I didn't lie on that last part. I had already surrendered my precious virtue last year. To a football player at a party. It was gross and lame. Not an experience I was eager to repeat.

"No worries in that department. This guy was cute though. A little intense but cute." I shrugged.

Cora laughed, Gregg was green, and I was thoroughly amused. Maybe The Land of Trees wouldn't be so bad after all. I owed it to my parents to try.


	2. First Day Blues

Disclaimer: still don't anything obviously from the movie.

Content warning: impolite behavior and uninvited touching ensues.

The first day of school came quicker than I expected. I surveyed my outfit. Jeans: check, sweater: check, shiny new Sketchers: check. My honey curls glossy and lemon verbena-scented: check check. I was ready. Maybe. Certainly.

Cora drove me to the school. Cradle Bay High was far more diverse than I expected. On every level, including economic and subculturally. Cora and I stared at throngs of students meandering everywhere forming cliques and clumps. Blue sweaters and jackets were scattered throughout like a virus seeking out healthy cells to attack.

Cora blew air out of her nose "It's overwhelming. Like a hive of wasps."

I simply nodded "big fat ones that kill small children in movies and traumatize an entire generation."

"We can always do homeschool."

"Naw. Not my style to cut and run."

Cora looked at me in earnest "I'm serious. You give the word and I will turn this car around so fast and we can live like weird hermits."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and smiled "don't worry, Cora. I can survive this. I made at least one friend already and everyone loves me."

"You're adorable, I know." She was trying, I had to give her that. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"See you later. Thank you." I said to her gently. I know it was breaking her heart that she had to usher me into my senior year rather than my mom. The moment was ruined by an enthusiastic tap on the window. It was Candace. Big smile on those glossy lips. She waved.

I got out of the car and Cora drove off. I turned and looked at Candace.

"Hello, stranger."

"Hello back, stranger." She beamed. "Welcome to Cradle Bay High." She waved her hands out. We started walking. Instantly, heads turned my way, scoping me out. Some smiled my way, some glared. I literally gave a polite grin to every face I met even if the sentiment was not returned. A few boys gave me appreciative glances. I knew I was pretty. I was pretty by Florida cheerleader standards. I was pretty by Miss Teen America standards. Petite and tan with big honey blonde curls, and cat-shaped light brown eyes. Long lashes and full peach lips. I was the teen dream, damnit. So why was I so nervous? Why was I legitimately concerned that I was not about to slide my way in with Cradle Bay's beautiful and popular?

We walked by a group of Blue Ribbon boys. Andy? That was his name? Was with them. They all bore their eyes into my passing form.

"New girl..." One stated. A few murmurs and a low whistle from one.

I stopped and turned towards them "hey boys. I'm CarriLeigh Spencer from Pensacola Florida. I'm so happy to meet you." And yes, I said it like I was on stage at a beauty pageant. I shifted my attention to Andy "and you. With the broody eyes? I hear you're a real lady-killer." I flashed my smile and bit my lower lip "I'm turned on." I gave him and his friends a thumbs up and turned, walking away.

Candace grabbed my arm "are you insane?" She hissed "no one. And I mean...no one talks to them that way."

I snorted "I had to rip that band-aid off. Now they know I can't be beaten down. I'm not a shrinking violet."

She gave me a concerned look "maybe not but it won't stop them from trying."

I stopped her when we entered the school "then let them."

Candace gave an "alright but it's your funeral" with her body language and we proceeded to the office, so I could meet with Mr. Hand, the bearer of bad cheerleading news. Candace sat down in a chair waiting while I was escorted into an office. There were two men and a woman waiting for me.

"Miss Spencer, welcome" it was the older gentleman with the nasally voice, Mr. Hand "This is Miss Perkins and Dr. Caldicott." The woman and other man nodded. The other man took over the conversation.

"Miss Spencer. You come to us with an impressive resume." He motioned to me to sit in a chair and held a file in his hand "near perfect GPA, captain of the national champion Bay High Bulldog cheerleading team, Homecoming Court three years running, and..." He actually chuckled at the next part "reigning Miss Teen Florida." His eyes skimmed over my face and body. I shifted uncomfortably. "That doesn't surprise me. You're very pretty." He leaned against the desk "you seem to be the entire package."

My brows furrowed "I'm sorry. Are you the principle principle?"

He chuckled again, the sound vibrating up my spine "no no. I am just a psychiatrist. A counselor of sorts. I run a program here called The Blue Ribbons. Exceptional students. I just want to help the children of Cradle Bay be the best they can be."

I shifted on the chair again "Well, as you can see, your work is pretty easy with me." I laughed lightly.

He smiled and it was unnerving "In some regards yes. But in light of your recent tragedy that brought you here to Cradle Bay, I want to keep an eye on you." The look he gave me was downright wracking "even the toughest exteriors eventually crack. I want to make sure you know you have everyone in this room at your disposal when you need it."

All I could do was dumbly nod "yes. Well thank you and I'm so happy to be here. A fresh start. I'm excited." I smiled brightly "like super super excited."

I'm not sure if this Caldicott guy bought my enthusiasm but I was finally excused to go to my first class. Candace looked at my schedule and her face dropped.

"We don't have first period together. You're in Advanced Placement British Lit. I'm in Creative Writing."

I frowned "bummer. But look...we do have art and gym together and lunch." I pointed at the paper. She smiled when she realized that.

"Great. See you then." She stated and happily walked down the hall.

I found the classroom just after the bell rang and walked in. The teacher smiled my way "You must be CarriLeigh Spencer. Tardiness is not a good habit. But it's your first day. I'm Mrs. Tyler." She seemed alright. I looked at the class and my heart stopped. Fifteen faces looked at me and they were all in blue. Every single one was a Blue Ribbon. I couldn't gage their expressions.

"Class, this is CarriLeigh Spencer. She comes to us all the way from Florida. As you can probably tell by her tan."

Some of the Blue Ribbons tittered. I smiled "please call me Leigh. Everyone does. And I'm sorry that I missed the memo on wearing blue." I tugged at my pink sweater and shrugged. Mrs. Tyler chuckled and showed me where to sit. I was sitting next to beautiful blonde girl. She turned to me and offered to share her book.

"Hi. I'm Lorna Longley. We are starting to read Dracula."

"Yay. Everyone loves a vampire." I quipped but was met with a blank stare "sorry. Thank you for sharing."

She smiled again and the class went forward.

When the bell rang, Lorna turned to me "welcome to Cradle Bay, CarriLeigh." There was something both genuine yet alarming in her tone. Like she really wanted to hate me but she needed to be diplomatic. Like Psycho Barbie. In my old life, her and I would be besties. It was jarring to not be wrapped in such welcoming arms. I guess everyone at the top eventually falls down. These kids grew up together, I'm the interloper and as such must pay my dues. Take my licks, if you will. They are just testing me to see if I am made from the proper stuff to run with them.

My next couple of classes were less...blue. The only incident I had was a guy who sat behind me and smelled like motor oil got a touch fresh with me. Andy Effkin was also in that class but he sat a row up and over from me and he ignored me. In fairness, I probably embarrassed him earlier. I caught myself staring at the back of his head. His hair looked soft and his neck smooth. I was totally engrossed in what he possibly smelled like that I got caught off guard by Mr. Motor Oil behind me. I felt warm breathe on my neck as fingers moved my hair away from it.

"Hey New Girl" he said it like it was my name "what are the chances of me getting you naked on the hood of my Mustang?"

I gasped along with others around me which means that he wasn't that quiet. Andy turned and looked at me and Mr. Motor Oil still pawing my hair. A chin rested on my shoulder.

"Mind your own business, Effkin."

Andy's eyes darkened and slit, he looked positively murderous. I suddenly felt like No Man's Land between fox holes on the Western Front. I shook Motor Oil off of me.

"As scintillating as that sounds, it's a hard pass from me. Thanks." I dropped my eyes down to my desk and hoped they would stop with their standoff. My eyes briefly raised and Andy's suddenly turned soft again. He had really long and thick eyelashes. His mouth was full and beautifully shaped. He noticed me linger a little long on his face and I blushed, casting my eyes back down. The bell rang mercifully and I hurried out of the classroom.

Lunch at Cradle Bay was a surreal experience. All the different groups were perfectly cloistered in their own specific areas in one half of the cafeteria. The other half seemed to be exclusively Blue Ribbons. I saw Candace sitting with a few others but I walked passed her table. She gave a "what are you doing?" gesture and I held up a finger indicating that I would be back in a moment. Her and her friends just watched me as I approached the Blue Ribbon side of the cafeteria. I got about two feet into their area when like three burley boys stepped infront of me.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" One asked.

"This is an off limits spot." Another stated.

I came to a full stop and looked up at them. I smiled bashfully "It was suggested that I check out the Blue Ribbons." I basically lied. Caldicott mentioned them. He mentioned nothing about me hanging out with them.

The third guy snorted "naw babe. We would have been notified about you if that was the case." He stepped closer like a predator. I backed up a bit "we don't do open casting calls." Closer he got, I backed up again. The look on his face was pure disdain. Seriously? No one ever disdains me. Or hates me. This is freakish and almost unacceptable to me "Especially not to nobody new sluts."

Wow! That was wildly out of line! I finally opened my mouth "that was so supernaturally rude! Like, sociopathic level rude." I turned to walk away "asshole" I snarled over my shoulder.

I walked briskly passed Candace's table. She held her arms up in confusion. I indicated that I would be back again. I ran out into the hallway and got to my locker. I opened it and exhaled into the empty space and gave a small scream. This was a new feeling. A slut? How on Earth was I already a slut? I had been at this school less than one damn day. I took a moment, calmed down, and composed myself. I backed up to shut my locker and screamed. However, my back hit a muscular body and a hand clamped over my mouth. Andy was standing infront of me and, without looking back, I guessed it was Asshole behind me. The only nice thing I can say about the situation was that Andy's eyes remained pretty calm looking. A strong arm wrapped around my arms and middle, effectively pinning me to Asshole.

Andy finally spoke "New Slut. You're obviously not familiar with how things run around here, so we will enlighten you. You are nothing. No one here, that matters, cares that you are a beauty queen or Homecoming princess or whatever. You're spam." He stepped closer and I muffled into his friend's hand, Andy nodded and the hand pulled away.

"If I am a big nobody, why are you bothering with this whole obnoxious scene?" I asked, breathing heavily. He stepped closer and my eyes nearly closed when I inhaled his scent. He smelled like vanilla ice cream and quality cologne. The good kind of vanilla ice cream too. With the little bean specks in it.

He put a finger to my lips. I resisted the urge to lick it "This right here" he tapped my lips "is why." My brows raised, so Andy continued "you keep running your mouth to us. We are not and will never be your friends. You are not the same as us."

I frowned "that's not true. I'm adorable. Everyone wants to be my friend." I said this against his finger. His upper lip twitched. I really wanted to bite it. His eyes went dark. How did he do that? It was like a light switch.

"You are like wet sand in a bathing suit, New Slut." Ouch. That one actually hurt. His eyes flickered from to Asshole, back to me "you owe Chris an apology." The big arm around me tightened. I let out a quibble.

"Horse pucky! He insulted me first. What I said was pure self-defense."

Those dark eyes got darker. What horror movie magic is this? How could someone so beautiful looking also look like Satan?

"Not how it works, New Slut." He chuffed at me. I really wanted to lick his cheek. Not only would it disarming but I wanted to know if he tasted as good as he smelled. Instead I acquiesced.

"Fine. I'm sorry I called you an asshole." I all but rolled my eyes. Pretty sure big guy behind me growled, I felt his body rumble. Andy chuckled, revealing perfect even white teeth. Seriously, this guy needed to stop getting hotter.

"Not good enough. Maybe Chris would prefer you on your knees...New Slut."

I was taken aback "I will not. I'm not that kind of girl." I felt a beefy hand skim my arm. Andy looked up and something was exchanged between them. Andy looked back at me "that's good. Refreshing. So many skanks at this school would do that sort of thing in a heartbeat." He put his finger to my lips again "but you still owe Chris. He will take his payment now." Then he backed up. The hand returned to my mouth and I felt a face in my hair, then a mouth nuzzling it away from my neck. Andy's eyes burned into mine when I felt lips, a tongue tracing a line down my neck, and I let out a yelp when Chris bit me. He literally bit me! Not hard enough to break my skin but a decent mark would be left, ensuring turtleneck coverage for the unforeseen future. God damnit! What kind of rapey creepy ass shit were these Blue Ribbons into?

Suddenly I was flung into the lockers and I heard a loud growl. I turned around holding my neck and slammed myself back against the lockers. Chris looked feral. His face screwed up in a Frankenstein combination of hatred and lust. Andy's arms were the only thing keeping Chris off of me. Out of nowhere, a few other guys had run up to wrangle Chris. They backed him up down the hallway a bit and like a switch, Chris calmed. Someone handed him a bottle of water. He looked at Andy, his eyes freaked out.

"I couldn't control it. The way she tasted. The way she smelled. Beautiful." His face swung towards me. He almost looked apologetic. He took a step in my direction but I ran. I ran like a lion was behind me and I went into the girls bathroom, locking myself in a stall. My neck hurt and I thought I was having a heart attack. I leaned against the locked door. I needed to calm down. Sure things had escalated about nine thousand notches. I came out of the stall to examine my battle wound in the mirror. It was pretty nasty. Worst hickey ever. I could tell everyone I was visited by Dracula. Like the book. Hardy har har. However, I was bit unsettled by that boy's behavior. Like, what the hells bells was that crap? Like seventy percent of me was all "leave that nonsense alone and survive your senior year." but the other thirty percent was really jonesing for a real life episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I would have to sleep long and hard on that scenerio. Long and hard...like maybe Andy was...

Ok. Candace is right, I am insane. Certifiably insane. I fixed my hair to cover my neck and went to my locker. My stuff was neatly laid against it like someone politely did it. The bell rang for the next period. I was obviously not eating lunch today. I saw Candace in my last class of the day and she was full of questions. I told her to wait until after school and we could walk home and I would enlighten her. As I was leaving the school, I heard some shout out "See ya tomorrow, New Slut!", and I rolled my eyes.

"Can't wait! Good times!" I shouted back with a wave. I refused to let these brats get to me. Even the ones that bite.

Candace and I walked from school and told her everything that happened and showed her my neck.

"That is nuts. I mean Chris used to be a really sweet guy. A serious slacker but really sweet." Candace said nonchalant.

I stopped "wait. That guy was a slacker? And sweet? What?"

"Oh yeah. They all were nothing like they are now. Andy was a metal head who did drugs. Lorna Longley? She was half a step from being expelled for ditching every day."

"So what changed?"

Candace's voice hushed "Dr. Caldicott and his program. He takes bad kids and turns them into...well, what they are now?"

"What is it? Shock therapy? Scared straight crap?"

Candace shrugged "I have no idea. I'm a naturally good kid. I don't qualify for the program." She seemed pleased with that.

I started walking again "maybe it's medication."

"I don't think about it. Some of the other kids think it's like pod people and other conspiracy theories. I like my happy little world."

I smiled at Candace "I like your happy little world too."

For the next week, I had to wear turtlenecks and scarves. Everytime I would see Chris, he actively avoided being near me. It was like he was afraid of what would happen if I got too close to him. Part of me, for experimental purposes, wanted to push his button to see how far he'd go. I also wanted to live, though. Fortunately, nothing beyond being referred to as New Slut was happening.

That shoe would drop though. Sooner than I was prepared for.


	3. Varsity Blues

I was walking through the hallway at school when I got pulled into a dark lab room. I was pushed against the wall and faced with Andy. He looked eerily calm as one arm shot out and blocked my escape, his free hand went to my neck, flicking my hair aside and lowering the collar of my turtleneck. He seemed to be inspecting the bite mark. His vanilla ice cream scent invading my olfactory system, making me heady. A finger went to my lips, his go-to move to ensure that I said nothing.

"Some of the others are worried that you will talk about what you saw last week. What Chris did to you. I need to put their minds at ease."

I shook my head "I haven't told anyone anything." I lied. I obviously told Candace.

Andy's eyes cast to my mouth and his lip twitched. He dipped his head into my neck and hair before pulling away abruptly "he's right. You do smell beautiful. Like sunshine." There was something in his eyes as he moved away from me that cautioned me to run but he saved me the trouble, bolting from the room himself. I followed and went to my locker. Candace joined me, and we chatted as I opened my locker and...good lordy! A bunch of condom packs spilled out of it. Right onto the floor. Candace was shocked, other students laughed, I just stood there somewhat chagrined.

"Is that enough rubbers for a slut like you?" Someone guffawed.

I fake laughed and began picking up all of the condoms "Amateurs! I used to pull this same prank on the JV cheer team."

I walked by a clump of Blue Ribbons, dropping some condoms on their books they were holding "ya'll need some new material. Nice try though." I turned back to them as I walked "see you nerds at the football game."

I was excited to go to my first Cradle Bay football game. I was sad not to be doing it as a cheerleader but I would take my small joys as they came. I bought a blue spirit sweatshirt to wear and a big blue cheer bow. I put my curls up into a high ponytail and clipped the bow in. Rest of clothing and makeup finished and Candace picked me up with her friend Brandon, he was driving.

We pulled into the school parking lot by the stadium and it was clear that the entire population of Cradle Bay was at the game. I knew this place took sports seriously but I had no idea the extent it revolved around them. People were everywhere. We found a space to park and made our way to the stadium. We went through the gate and made our way up the bleachers. The crowd is huge and we proceed to watch the game. Lorna Longley and her cheerleaders are not that great. They could have used me on their squad. Instead, I teach Candace, Brandon, and a few others some fun cheers to do in the stands. Others around us begin joining in. The cheerleaders watched me with murderous faces. Sorry not sorry? Our football team is slaughtering the other one. At one point, Andy looks up into the crowd and it seems like he is looking directly at me. Not angry or with malice, just intense. Or maybe he doesn't see me, in particular, at all. I smile and wave at the team.

After the game, we go to the yogurt shop. Candace, Brandon, and I are sitting at the counter when a good sized chunk of the Blue Ribbons enter. I do my best to ignore them and just sip on my delicious milkshake. Suddenly, Candace bristles and casts her eyes down and I feel a large furnace against my back. The height of the heat suggests neck-biting Chris. A muscular arm sets next to me on the counter and a deep voice softly mutters down to me.

"CarriLeigh, may I talk to you in private?"

It was strangely polite and I remember how Candace said he used to be sweet. Maybe some of his old self was showing. My skin shivered "It's just Leigh. I go by Leigh."

"Please?" He asked, ignoring my name correction.

I sigh gently and get up, my body turning and brushing against his. Candace and Brandon look at me with pleading eyes. I assure them I will be ok. I follow Chris into the back of the shop and out into the alley. Even outside, I am fully aware of the fact that he's a full foot taller than me and twice my weight in solid muscle. I never actually looked at him before. He's blonde with icy-blue eyes. Classic good athletic looks.

"Just please don't try to eat me again." I half-joke. He doesn't laugh. He simply raises a hand to my neck and lowers the neckline of my sweatshirt, and a thumb drags over the bruise. I shiver.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was gentle and he just stared at my neck.

I gulp "it's ok. I'm fine."

His eyes scan my face and he takes a step forward, backing me into the wall. What is with these guys and cornering me? His head dips back down into my neck and feel him inhale deeply, a soft moan echos against my ear. Suddenly a hand punches the bricks by my head and I squeal. A small poof of dust floats in my line of sight.

"Go back inside to your friends. Quickly." He states from near my neck "before I can't stop myself."

Stop himself from doing what? I simply nod and slide myself out from his cocoon of taut muscles. I reach the door and look back at him, his eyes meet mine and I nearly recoil, they look chilling. Icy and scary. Predatory. And completely full of sex. Sex on a stick. Sex that you only read about. Dubious consent sex. I let my eyes, against my better judgement, trail over and down his body landing on the front of his pants. Oh yeah, he's beyond aroused. For some reason that made my knees buckle a little. He sees my face and growls, I quickly dart back inside and sit back in my seat. I can feel the heat in my face rushing. Candace looks at me concerned.

"Are you ok?"

I merely put my lips to my milkshake straw and inhale it all without even breathing. The three of us sit in silence in the shadow of the Blue Ribbons.

That night in my bed, I lay under my blankets and my brain races with visuals of what Chris could have possibly done to me had I not left as he demanded. Every scenario left me with a marked up neck, scraped up back, and one had me ripped limb for limb scattered about the alley being eaten by stray cats. He would have fucked me for certain. And I do mean fucked. Not made love to or gently taken or even sloppy awkwardness like my first and only time. Well and truly fucked. But would I have survived such a fucking? He seems to go into a beast mode when he gets near me. Like, I am some trigger for an overly aggressive and dangerous behavior. But why and how? I groaned at the thought and rolled over onto my side, staring at the window as trees cast shadows along the pane. I actually lay there and contemplate taking a risk and find out what Chris would do. I am officially insane. Crazytown. Absolutely out of my gourd. I try to switch my thoughts and they focus on Andy. Andy with his smooth skin, vanilla ice cream scent, and eyes that make my panties desentigrate. He seemed to have a similar reaction to being close to me though not as bad as Chris. Almost like Andy has had more time to learn self-control. Why do I allow these conspiracy theories into my brain? It's ridiculous. They are just a bunch of hyped up jocks. It's probably steroids. I refocus on Andy's eyes and his succulent lips. Literally none of these thoughts were helping me sleep, luckily I did not have to wake up early.

It was sometime in the middle of the night that I woke up. I could here some sort of insect or night creature outside and I went to my window. Drawing back the curtains, I stepped back, a car was sitting out infront of the house and Andy was sitting on the hood. His knees drawn up and his arms draped casually over them. He was looking up and his head tilted, I presume, when he saw my movement in the window. What was he doing out there? Wasn't there a curfew? I went back to the window and peered out. His face locked on my window, then he slid off of his car and he walked closer to the house until I could see his eyes. They were angry. Why? I didn't cross him since our encounter, nor did I run my mouth to anyone about it. I didn't even blab about Chris in the alley. He just kept staring and I finally opened my window and put my head out.

"This is very creepy." I softly shouted down to him.

A smile formed over his beautiful lips but it was a cruel smile "it figures that you would hang out of your window half-naked to talk to a guy, New Slut."

His words made me suddenly aware that I was clad only in a tank top and my panties. I wanted to shrink back into my window but I stayed fast.

"Yep. That's me, hanging out of window in the middle of the night." And I'm not sure why I added the next part but I needed to insert some zest into my quip "I needed to dry my panties out anyways."

His head snapped and his eyes slit. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted or turned on. Either way was satisfactory to me. I smiled at him and shut my window. I stepped back into the shadow of my room and watched him stomp back to his car. He drove off.

I went back to sleep.

On Saturday afternoon, I was walking along a road, minding my own business and looking at trees when a car pulls next to me. Really? I thought weekends were when I was free of this crap. My eyes glance sideways and see that the occupants are a couple of stoner types. One is really pale, the driver. The passenger calls out to me.

"Hey. New Slut. Give us a second."

I stop dead in my tracks and turn towards them angry "are you kidding me? I have a name, you assholes." I start walking again and the car moves slowly next to me.

"Yeah. CarriLeigh, we know. It's just that your new moniker is less Dolly Parton and, frankly, more fun." This guy was so direct and honest in his delivery, I stop walking.

The guy next to him smiles genuinely and shyly waves "we come in peace."

"I'm Gavin and this is UV." He motions to the pale kid.

I cross my arms across my chest and eye them warily "ok. So what do you need to say? Besides making fun of my name?"

Gavin chuckles "easy, girl. Lower them hackles. We just happened to notice that you have acquired the unwanted attention of Andy Effkin and the rest of his Stepford werewolf crew. We could share some advice."

My eyebrow cocked "ok..."

Another chuckle "We appreciate the way you have been handling all their shit-slinging. Normally, the new kids slink into the shadows all beaten down."

The pale one, UV? Spoke up "you've been matching every haystack with an uppercut, girl. Respect."

"Compliments are great but what is the advice?" I pointedly asked.

"Start adopting the submissive posing as the rest of your beautiful and popular crew. Or should I say the ones who would be the beautiful and popular crew t'were it not for the Blue Ribbon psychos."

I snuffed "but why should I? I'm just as good as they are." I began prattling off my resume until Gavin cut me off.

"Yeah yeah, sweetheart. We know. You're the real deal. The Bee's Knees. If the natural order applied here in Cradle Bay, you'd be getting crowned Homecoming queen in two weeks." He made a mocking jacking off gesture. I wanted to laugh.

"Natural order? You're the second person I have talked to that has insinuated that things around here are decidedly unnatural."

Something made Gavin's eye twitch, perhaps a memory flittering through his mind "that is correct, m'lady."

"Ok. My name is Leigh. Not New Slut, Slut, sweetheart, girl, m'lady... it's Leigh." I snapped. The two boys just stared at me "why can't people just call me by my name?" I stood there with my hands on my hips, looking like an angry chicken. Both boys laughed at me then.

"Ok, ok...Leigh...we got it. But yes. Some serious shit has been going down here in Cradle Bay. No one wants to say anything. Everyone's too scared of Caldicott." His eyes looked at me thoughtfully "you come find me if you ever want to hear our opinions, humble as they may be, on the situation. Until then, keep that head down. Those walking chuckroasts have a Target on your back." He nodded his head and the car started pulling off, leaving me there alone and all sorts of freaked out. A target on my back? Why? I have literally done nothing to these guys.

I turned for home. That evening at dinner, I pushed my polenta around my plate until Cora finally said something.

"Is everything ok?

I shrugged "do you know anything about this guy named Dr. Caldicott?"

Cora made squinted an eye as if she was trying to recall "oh! Yeah. He's that therapist or something. I talked to him when I was registering you. He was really interested in you. Lots of questions."

"Like what?"

She tapped her lower lip with her finger nail "your grades, tests scores, clubs...have you always been an overachiever. That stuff." She took a sip of wine "he seemed to be really excited to get such a talented kid."

And it's really freaking creepy, I thought to myself. But he didn't invite me into his special club of fellow overachievers. Ones that weren't before, from the sounds of it.

Ok. New goal: survive the first semester.


End file.
